<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Home Regained by mythicait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879879">A Home Regained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait'>mythicait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niloy Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their battle against HADES and Helis and all their might, Nil runs into someone he hasn't faced in years - and there are many things unsaid between him and his father.</p><p>The included art was done by Kittleskittle and I almost cried when I saw it, it was so fucking good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niloy Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Home Regained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Teb had asked for a volunteer to run a message up to Aloy about the supplies needed on the ridge, Nil had been the first to step forward. </p><p>They had split up to help with the preparations, Aloy to share the information she’d gleaned from the old machines with Avad and Nil to help the soldiers with the supplies and weapons. It was easy work for him, almost second nature thanks to the years he’d spent going through these very motions. He’d only faltered once, when he was sorting arrows to quivers and a flash of his old comrades falling filled his vision. </p><p>Shoving down the old pain, Nil forced himself to breath and continued with his efforts. The last thing he wanted to dwell on this eve was the blood red sands made even more vibrant by the lives wasted in that long ago battle. Instead, he let himself think of his huntress and the much more satisfying image of her sun-touched red hair spread out beneath her the night before. </p><p>When she’d declined his offer for a duel months before, Nil had been unsure of where that left him in a world she claimed needed him. He could only stare at her, watching the shift of her lithe body as she left him behind, but she’d stopped at the edge of the mesa. The look she had given him over her shoulder was as unsure and hesitant as he’d ever seen her, but after a moment, she turned to stride back to him. </p><p>Nil couldn’t have been more surprised when she had asked him to travel with her. He had said yes, of course, in an instant. He hadn’t wandered far from her side since then, his teasing and talk met with her rare laughter and her stories of the Old Ones and their demise. The stiffness that she kept herself cloaked in started to fade with every casual touch and when he’d seen her shivering in the cold as they camped near Oseram territory, Nil had sighed and dragged her into his arms. His huntress had protested for only a moment before falling silent as he held her close. </p><p>By then, he had known what he felt for her - and what he thought she might feel for him in return -  but the last thing he would want was to misunderstand and lose her. So Nil left any decisions about what they became to her. </p><p>It had taken Aloy falling almost to her death to finally kiss him. He’d fought her when she insisted she sneak into the Eclipse base alone, at the urging of a faceless snake Nil wanted to slice from belly to throat, and he had never been more terrified than when he had seen her fall from a flaming bridge. </p><p>When he’d found her, she had managed to drag herself out of the river, but she collapsed in his arms mere moments later. Ever so carefully, Nil had picked her up and spirited her away from the shouts and fire he could still hear behind them. It had taken her hours to wake up after he had made camp and bandaged her up. </p><p>Turning back to her after tending the fire, he saw her bright hazel eyes were open and focused solely on him. Summoning an unsteady smile, he had said, “Only you could have wrought so much fire and chaos in that stronghold, my huntress.” </p><p>“Yours?” she’d asked quietly, her lips curving so slightly as that teasing gleam he’d been cultivating lit her eyes as she looked up at him with exhaustion still limning her face. </p><p>Dropping his smile, Nil let her see the relief coursing through him. “You scared me, Aloy.”</p><p>Slowly, she sat up, wincing at the pains that undoubtedly made themselves known with each movement. Since he hadn’t left her side, she was now close enough that he could trace all the freckles on her pale skin with his gaze and he refused to back away when he needed every reassurance that she was okay. </p><p>Her bright green-gold eyes searched his face and whatever she found there made her close that little bit of distance still left separating them. Nil had melted at the first brush of her lips, broken down and reforged in the span of a heartbeat as he moved to gently cradle her face in his hands. Ever ready for more despite the pain she was in, Aloy pressed closer and moaned against his lips as he gave her all of him. </p><p>When he pulled back, she gave a needy little sigh that almost destroyed him but he was adamant that she get more rest. They’d spent that night curled together, little kisses pressed against each other’s skin as they drew comfort just from being near to each other. </p><p>That had been a turning point, both for them and Aloy’s mission to stop the Eclipse. Her determination to find out who she was and how her past was tied with HADES drove her harder and fiercer than before. It was balanced only in the moments she let him closer - when she reached for his hand with every new, horrifying revelation, the smiles she gave him for his relentless teasing, and the nights they spent drowning in the feel and taste of each other. </p><p>He’d managed to tell her that he loved her before the corrupted behemoth almost brought everything to an end. When they had made it out alive, scraped and bruised and in the company of a man he would have otherwise wanted to kill, she hadn’t waited long to fling herself into his arms and gasp the same words against his lips. </p><p>Their lives since then had been a desperate race against time; to save the Nora and to save everyone else from the destruction HADES and Helis sought to bring to everyone else as well. But every time he could, Nil pulled her close and murmured those words again, letting her know that she wasn’t alone and listening to the fears and sorrows she needed to speak aloud. </p><p>Through death and machine, they had made their way here, to the eve of the last battle. Aloy was worried and Nil could see why - their foes were strong and the ultimate weight of this was balanced on her shoulders alone. He was willing to do whatever it took to help her with that burden. </p><p>That was what he was focused on as he brought Teb’s list of needed resources up to the palace. The city was a riot of noise and motion, everyone rushing to help and hide as they willed. It had been a long time since Nil had been in any of the smaller towns, let alone Meridian, but these were the streets and sounds he had grown up with and the familiarity of it settled some piece of his soul as he wound his way through the crowds. </p><p>Upon his inquiries, the guards directed him through the gates and up the bridge to the palace. Wryly, Nil overheard some of the whispers about him that still echoed in the halls. This wasn’t his first trip to the palace lately thanks to Aloy, but his presence still put some of the guards on edge. He couldn’t blame them, given the mistakes he’d made in the past. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Nil heard her voice, nodded through to the little courtyard tucked at the bottom of a flight of stairs by the last set of guards. </p><p>“Talanah, how many hunters will be able to make it back to Meridian?”</p><p>Her voice was all business, but Nil smiled to himself. He’d been entirely unsurprised when Aloy had told him she’d helped a Carja huntress named Talanah become the Sunhawk. The fierce woman had been a childhood friend of his, both of them growing up in the shadow of the Lodge and equally determined to wreak havoc on Meridian. The fact that she and Aloy had become fast friends came as no great shock. </p><p>Nil was more than eager to reunite with the new Sunhawk… and find out for himself some of the answers he needed. </p><p>Talanah was finishing up a hopeful report when he rounded the corner. “Little huntress, I’ve got-”</p><p>A far too familiar set of piercing grey eyes stopped Nil in his tracks, all the air cut off from his lungs as he met the gaze of a man he hadn’t seen in years. </p><p>Dimly, he registered Aloy’s concerned “Nil?” and Talanah’s loud squawk of his given name, but all of his attention was on the man beside them. His hair was fully grey now, a change since the last time Nil had seen him, but the breadth of his shoulders and the quiet pride evident in every shift of his weight was so achingly familiar. </p><p>Swallowing, Nil found his voice. “Father,” he said, nodding at the old hunter. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ligan Khane Argent, Hawk of the Hunter’s Lodge, stared back at him with the same unreadable expression Nil had grown up with. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aloy’s head whip back to him. When his father said nothing, Nil broke his gaze to look to her. Shock and concern overshadowed everything else and she reached out to him as she had a thousand times before. </p><p>“Nil-”</p><p>Holding out the list, he cut her off. “Here, a list of supplies Teb needs down on the ridge.”</p><p>She took the scrap of paper, but wrapped her hand around his. Meeting her eyes, Nil tried to tell her that he would need a minute alone. With him. </p><p>With a little nod, Aloy squeezed his hand. “I’ll be right down the hall,” she whispered. </p><p>Before he let go, he pulled her hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. “Thank you, Aloy.” </p><p>A little blush bloomed on her cheeks but then she was gone, pushing a curious Talanah out with her and leaving him alone with the man who’d raised him. Oppressing silence bore down on him the longer he kept his gaze on that last spot he had seen Aloy. </p><p>“I’m assuming you didn’t break out of prison,” Ligan said quietly, “otherwise the guards would have already thrown you back in by now.” </p><p>Despair threatened to choke him. Nil had not been ready for this. “You know I wouldn’t do that,” he said, his voice low and steady despite the storm raging inside him. </p><p>“Do I?” A touch of wry humor colored the old man’s tone and Nil finally had the courage to look at him again. Wearing a sad smile, Ligan looked older than he ever had before and Nil mourned the years he had been gone. For as much as he had disappointed him, Nil had always looked up to the man who had first taught him what honor was supposed to mean. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Nil said hoarsely, fighting back the tears that threatened to come. “For the way we parted and the mistakes I made, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Ligan studied him for a long moment and Nil did his best to meet his eyes with all the strength and honor he’d fought to regain. “When were you released from Sunstone?”</p><p>“Over a year ago.” Nil knew he sounded as if he were giving a report and the similarity made him want to laugh. His father had hated the idea of him becoming a soldier the most. Well, not a soldier. Becoming a kestrel. </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re not dead,” he said bluntly and Nil winced slightly. </p><p>Unable to lie to him, Nil said, “I won’t deny that I craved that for a long time. You of all people know how many mistakes I needed to redeem myself from.” </p><p>“And did you? Redeem yourself?” This time, Nil caught the ragged bit of hope in his father’s voice and his gaze darted up to meet his. </p><p>“I did as my warden guided me to and turned my skills on those who hurt others. I went to the lands I helped bleed and tried to do what I could.” A faint smile curved his lips. “I met a huntress, someone who helped me find clarity and who leads me when I am lost.” </p><p>“Aloy,” Ligan said, a smile of his own forming. “She’s quite a woman to follow.” </p><p>“She is. I love her. I would follow her to the ends of this world and beyond.” Nil had no shame in admitting that. For as unsure as he could be about himself, he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Aloy was <em>good.</em> And if his father had met and approved of her, he knew that Ligan had seen the same. </p><p>When all his father did was nod, a tense silence fell upon them. The nervous energy borne from the upcoming battle and seeing his father again made him shift, his eyes darting around them before they fell on a bow. A smile tugged at Nil’s lips, this one more genuine. “I remember that old bow. You’ll be meeting the enemy yourself?”</p><p>Picking up the bow, Ligan sighed as he ran his hands along the length of it. “It’s been a long time since I’ve used it, but yes. We’ll need every hunter for this fight.” At Nil’s furrowed brows, Ligan said, “I retired a few years back, after the Liberation.” </p><p>“Never thought you’d be one to retire.” </p><p>Sorrow lined the hunter’s face. “After the massacre… I had to. I’d seen too much blood shed to find joy in hunting down even machines.” </p><p>It had been in the aftermath of that killing field that Nil and his father had last spoken. He’d already been questioning his part in the war, but his father’s words had cut him to core and he’d responded in kind. He’d never thought he’d get this moment, not after that. </p><p>“She called you ‘Nil,’” Ligan said, breaking through the mire that was their past. “Do you not go by Sahad anymore?” </p><p>His father’s voice was gruff, but Nil could hear the pain in it. “After I was released from Sunstone, I gave myself a new name. My given name was stained by the blood on my hands and I just…”</p><p>“You wanted to be nothing.” </p><p>Nil nodded sharply. “I wanted to be something better than what I had been before and I needed to separate myself from that man in some way.” </p><p>“Would you like me to call you Nil?” </p><p>The quiet question was what finally made Nil close his eyes, a tear sneaking out anyway. “No,” he whispered raggedly. “If you could, I’d like it if you kept calling me by the name you gave me before I sullied it. I hope to one day be worthy of it again.” </p><p>Nil felt a calloused hand grip his shoulder and his breath hitched even before his father pulled him into a tight hug. He only lasted a moment before he wrapped his hands in Ligan’s shirt like he did when he was young and buried his face in his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m glad I got to see you again, Sahad,” his father said and Nil choked on a laugh at the name. “Even if it is on the eve of another battle, I never thought I’d be able to see you again in this life, let alone fight on the same side.” </p><p>That time, Nil did laugh. They clung to each other for a while longer, nothing else needing to be said for now. When he drew back to wipe his face, Ligan’s hands stayed on his shoulders and he met his eyes sternly. “When the battle comes, don’t fight for your redemption. Fight for Aloy and for the future of everyone else who depends on us. That’s how we become better.” </p><p>Nil straightened, nodding. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>Softening, Ligan smiled, just a little bit. “I expect to see you afterwards. Don’t die out there.” </p><p>“Same goes for you, old man.” </p><p>***</p><p>When Nil emerged from the courtyard, he was met with another hug, this one just as fierce and he felt his breath leave him. “Took you long enough to come back, you asshole.” </p><p>Laughing, Nil wrapped his arms around Talanah and squeezed until she began to struggle. When he let her go, she pushed him lightly. “I see you haven’t changed.” </p><p>“Ah more than you know, little shadow of mine. But I heard that you grew some talons and learned to go for the kill.” Nil grinned at her and she met his expression with a vicious smile of her own. </p><p>“Someone had to kick the old bird off his throne.”</p><p>“You always said you were going to change the Lodge,” he said fondly. “I’m glad you reached your goal, Talanah.” </p><p>Smiling, she said, “And I heard you’ve been spending your time irritating a certain friend of mine.” </p><p>Glancing at Aloy, hovering at his side and silent as a ghost as he’d talked with Talanah, Nil asked, “Irritating? Huntress, I can go if you want me to.” </p><p>He turned half away from her in mock seriousness, but he couldn’t take a step before her hand was tangled in his vest and pulling him back. “You’re not going anywhere,” she said staunchly. </p><p>Nil turned back to her, noting the worry still suffusing her face and he tucked one of her braids behind her ear before leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Talanah reached out to snatch the paper still clasped in Aloy’s hand. “I’ll take care of this!” At Aloy’s protest, she held up her hand. “Aloy, you’ve done enough for tonight. You’ve got an apartment waiting for you so go get some sleep and let your Hawk take care of all this.”</p><p>“You’re not my Hawk anymore,” Aloy called out at Talanah’s back but the Sunhawk just waved a hand dismissively as she rounded the corner. </p><p>“An apartment?” Nil asked teasingly, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t know about this.” </p><p>Aloy snorted. “Avad is letting me use Olin’s old apartment. Don’t get your hopes up,” she warned. “The last time I was there, Erend broke the door down so it might be a bit drafty.” </p><p>Humming, Nil slung his arm over her shoulder as they made their way out of the palace. “And how are Avad and Erend?” </p><p>He listened to her talk the whole way down, about her friends and the preparations. When she grew quiet, he would ask her about something else and she would be off again on the new subject. Eventually, they wandered through the alleys and side streets until they found themselves at an apartment that did indeed have a broken door. </p><p>A guard stood next to the opening and Aloy looked between the empty doorway and the armored man and winced. </p><p>“You might want to take up a post a little further away,” Nil drawled. </p><p>Confusion crossed the guards face. “Sir?” </p><p>He shrugged. “Not my fault if you get an earful.” </p><p>Aloy’s face went bright red and she smacked his arm off her shoulder before storming into the apartment. The guard stuttered a bit and left to station himself at the front of the winding little street. There weren’t any other streets that emptied here, but he still turned sideways to keep an eye on the road leading up to the door. </p><p>Grinning at him, Nil let himself into the open apartment. When he didn’t see Aloy, he started up the little staircase and heard her muttering to herself as she shuffled around. </p><p>“Stupid, loud brute-” Her voice was muffled as she tugged her silk top up and over her head and Nil let his gaze wander down her body as he spoke. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be talking about me, would you?”</p><p>Whipping the shirt off the rest of the way, Aloy threw it at him. “You’re a menace,” she growled. </p><p>Her cheeks were still red and Nil strode over to drop the shirt he’d caught on the bed before cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her. Despite her annoyance, she sighed into his kiss and pressed against him. Nil let his hands wander, caressing down her neck to brush against her sides and back, now bare except for the breast band she wore. </p><p>Aloy broke the kiss. “Nil?” </p><p>“Yes, little huntress?” </p><p>“Ligan is your father?” </p><p>Her bright eyes peered up at him with far too much concern and Nil shifted away. In quick, efficient moments, he stripped off most of his armor and Aloy let him think as she resumed her own preparations for bed. </p><p>They’d been traveling together for long enough now that they moved in tandem. She helped take off awkward pieces of his armor and he helped her untangle all of her necklaces without catching her hair in any of them. Soon enough, Aloy was sitting on the bed in nothing but her breast band and underthings, watching him strip off the last bits of his armor. The action mirrored his feelings right then, baring his body and soul to her. </p><p>Sitting down next to her, Nil sighed. “Yes, Ligan is my father.”</p><p>Shifting, Aloy threw a leg over him so she could settle onto his lap. Nil’s hands came up to grip her hips, even as she cradled his face in hers. She brushed her thumbs under his eyes, across the little tattoos he’d gotten so many years ago. “I had wondered about these,” she said softly. </p><p>“Hereditary markings for the Carja nobles,” he murmured. “I got them when I came of age, just like all the other men in my family.” </p><p>Leaning closer, Aloy kissed each of the tattoos softly before finding his lips. Nil closed his eyes to lean into her, but she pulled away again after only a moment. “How long has it been since you’ve seen him?” </p><p>Wrapping his arms around her waist, Nil pulled her in close and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Over four years since we last spoke. The last time I saw him, he was attending my sentencing.” Aloy made a little distressed sound and he hugged her tighter. “It’s okay, huntress. Seeing him was… good.” </p><p>The emotions from before came roiling up again and his voice cracked on his last word. Pressing his face to Aloy’s neck, Nil let out the sobs he’d held in earlier. Her arms tightened around him and he felt her fingers weave through his hair, pulling it from the tie he kept it in. Under the tidal wave of regret and relief raging through him, she was his shore and she grounded him with her soft touches and quiet words as he broke against her. </p><p>Eventually, his tears ebbed and he wiped his eyes on her shoulder obnoxiously. Aloy snorted and tugged on his hair until he lifted his head. Brushing the tears off his face, she kissed the tip of his nose pertly. </p><p>Nil smiled at her sweetly, returning the favor and brushing kisses all over the freckles covering her face. Laughing, she covered his mouth with her hand, pushing him back until he gave up. When her laughter faded, Aloy ran her hand through his hair, pushing it so it lay neatly, and sighed. </p><p>“It’s good that you saw him tonight. It’s good that you talked.” </p><p>Sorrow cast shadows on her face and voice and Nil squeezed her waist. Rost would be weighing heavily on her tonight. From what he knew of the man… “He’d be proud of you, dear one.” </p><p>Aloy gave him a watery smile. “How do you always know what I’m thinking about?” </p><p>“You’re not that hard to read, little huntress,” he said dryly. “But you’re about to take on a foe he never thought to prepare you for. Thinking about the man who raised and loved you - who you lost to this enemy - that makes sense.” </p><p>His little spitfire shifted in his lap, sniffling just the tiniest bit. “You really think he would be?” </p><p>“I know I’m proud of you. And if he’s anything like you’ve said, he would be, too.” </p><p>Aloy’s smile could have blinded him and she kissed him quick and hard. “Thank you, Nil. For coming with me months ago and for being with me now. With you there…” She swallowed hard. “I grew up isolated from everyone else, and even Rost was distant most of the time.” </p><p>“I know, huntress,” he said softly.</p><p>“And after the Proving and everything that happened, I was finally able to meet people. People who didn’t know me as an outcast or a daughter of the Metal Devil or All-Mother. But even though I was surrounded by more people than I’d ever seen before, I still felt so lonely. When you proposed that duel, I <em>ached.”</em> Nil winced but she soothed her hand down his shoulder to rest over his heart. “It was when I was walking away from you that I realized that the idea of never seeing you again was what made me feel like I was being torn apart. So I asked you to come with me.” </p><p>She paused to suck in a deep breath and Nil said, “I may be biased, but I do think that was the best decision you’ve ever made.” </p><p>“It was,” she said intensely enough that he stilled. “With you there with me, I didn’t feel <em>alone</em> anymore. You made me feel like I didn’t have to do everything by myself. That I could share a piece of myself with you and not lose anything. I know I could do this all by myself, but I would be so fucking scared. With you by my side, it doesn’t feel as big or as terrifying. All I have to do is think about you and I feel braver and stronger and whole.” </p><p>As if all the breath in her lungs had left her in the wake of that speech, Aloy slumped into him to mumble her last words. “I love you, Sahad.” </p><p>Stroking his hands along her hair and back, Nil let her relax in the comfortable silence for a couple minutes before he spoke. </p><p>“You already know how I feel about you, my love. I would most likely be rotting away in a bandit camp if I hadn’t met you - either there or abhorrishly lonely hunting my prey by myself.” Just as he’d intended, she huffed a laugh. “There is nowhere else I would rather be and no one else I would rather go into battle beside. You are my everything, Aloy,” he vowed solemnly. Whatever else came tomorrow, he would be beside her to make sure that her light survived. </p><p>She was biting her lip when she pulled back, teeth worrying at the soft skin as she stared at him in hope and concern. Determined not to let her dwell on any lingering doubts or fear for the rest of the night, Nil slanted his mouth over hers. Aloy moaned softly as he nipped at her lip, letting go of her worry and meeting his kiss with a need of her own. </p><p>When she would have pushed him back against the bed, Nil held his ground and slowed the kiss until she gave in with a soft sigh. As much as he loved taking her hard and fast - or letting her take <em>him</em> - he was not stupid enough to rush what could very well be their last night together. So he kissed her slowly and sweetly and with every drop of love for her that held claim over his heart. When he finally let his hands begin to wander over her skin, he kept his touch sure and steady, caressing the dip of her waist and the lean muscles that covered her back. Nil had already spent countless hours worshiping and memorizing her body but he wanted to do it again. He wanted to pay her every bit of attention and adoration she deserved. </p><p>Aloy let him take the lead, leaning into his touch and letting her own hands wander over his chest and shoulders before she buried her fingers in his hair to kiss him harder. Groaning at the taste of her, Nil gripped her waist to flip them around. Never taking his lips from hers, he pressed her down against the bed below him, shifting until he covered her completely. </p><p>Sliding his thigh up between her legs, he rocked against her gently. Even that slight amount of friction between them made her cry out sharply as her nails dug into his shoulders. Nil’s kisses migrated, from her lips to her jaw and the column of her neck to her delicate collarbones as he stripped her of the last bits of cloth covering her up. He lingered for a while over her breasts, lavishing her with his tongue and his teeth, knowing that she loved the way he teased her sensitive skin from the gasped pleas for more that rang out through the room. </p><p>Eventually, he resumed his journey, fingers tracing a path that his lips followed down her stomach and across each of her hips, never wavering from his need to feel all of her. When he finally reached the place Aloy had been begging him to go, she jerked against him at the barest brush of his lips over her slit. Nil groaned at the first swipe of his tongue over her wet folds, the taste and scent of her surrounding him as he spent countless minutes giving her all the pleasure he could. </p><p>Nil ran his hands over her thighs, soothing the trembles running through her as he brought her to the edge over and over again, never letting her quite fall over that precipice. When he pulled back without letting her finish, Aloy’s hips thrust up in vain against hands that only traced up her flushed skin without giving her what she wanted. </p><p>“Stop teasing me, Sahad,” she gasped. “I need you.” </p><p>Normally, he’d take that as an invitation to tease her much, much more, but not this time. Her voice was rough with desperation and it echoed in his soul. The kisses he gave her as he moved back up her body were faster and rougher, until he claimed her mouth with a guttural moan. Aloy wrapped her strong legs around his hips, pulling him tight against her until the only barrier between his cock and her tight, wet heat was his thin pants and Nil was helpless to do anything except move with her. </p><p>With her arms wrapped around his neck and the dizzying sensation of her eagerly pressing against him, it was hard for Nil to shuck off his pants but he managed it once Aloy loosened her grip. As soon as they were gone, he was back in her embrace and he kissed her hard, spreading her thighs wider so that he could settle between them. </p><p>Despite the urgency rushing through him, Nil didn’t enter her yet. Close as they could be without that last bridge crossed, he put all of his yearning into their kiss. He needed her to feel exactly how much he wanted tomorrow not to be their sunset. How much he hoped for a future with her. How utterly, impossibly, hopelessly he was in love with her. As if she knew every thought that crossed through his mind, Aloy’s touch gentled and her hands slid to cradle his face as if he were the most precious thing she’d ever held. </p><p>Only then did Nil move, filling her slowly, until he was hilted inside her and the little whimper Aloy let out was muffled by their kiss. They stayed like that for the span of a couple heartbeats, each content in the nearness of the other and pressed close enough that Nil wasn’t certain where he ended and she began. It wasn’t long though before that wild heat rose again and Nil ground against her before rocking back. </p><p>Unwilling to pull himself from her arms, Nil could only thrust into her shallowly, making sure that each stroke dragged along that little spot inside her that made her cry out with abandon. Aloy moved with him as he rocked into her, her hips pushing up to meet his until her pace stuttered when his fingers delved between them. Taking advantage of her distraction, he pinned her hips down and lengthened his thrusts, pumping into her harder even as he kept one hand focusing on ripping apart the last of her control. </p><p>Aloy called out his name, his true name, when she came. Her nails dug into his skin hard enough that he cried out hoarsely, losing himself to the same abyss as he felt her spasm around him. The world stopped around them for a moment, and when the last of the tension bled out of him in the afterglow of his release, Nil couldn’t find it in him to part with her. </p><p>Snuggling in closer, Nil rested his forehead on her shoulder, breaths evening out for both of them as they recovered. Aloy’s fingertips brushed against the marks she’d undoubtedly left on his skin and he hummed softly in silent forgiveness as she bent to kiss them. </p><p>Despite both of them being exhausted and needing some good rest before the upcoming battle, neither of them seemed able to sleep yet. Aloy was the one who broke the silence, grief evident in her voice and the way her hands sought out his skin as if to steady herself. </p><p>“I don’t know how they did it.”</p><p>When she didn’t go on, Nil shifted to prop his chin up on one hand so he could see her face, the other taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers together. “Who?”</p><p>“Elisabet. Rost. How did they sleep with so much uncertainty and sorrow weighing them down?” Aloy asked quietly. </p><p>Nil didn’t have an answer for her, only able to lean forward and brush his lips over hers tenderly. “I don’t know, huntress,” he murmured. “But I do know that whether they were the ones to give it to you or not, you are strong enough to face anything this world could throw at you.” </p><p>His love gave him a weak smile, though a little bit of joy peered through the brightly shifting colors of her eyes. “All I know is that I’ll be able to sleep because you’re here with me.” </p><p>“Then I’ll always be here,” he whispered, before kissing her again.</p><p>They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, the morning far, far away in the face of the little bit of peace they had managed to carve out together. </p><p>***</p><p>The roar of a victorious people surrounded them as Aloy led their exhausted little band down the winding path of the Spire. Her hand was caught in his, neither of them willing to stop touching the other even in this smallest of ways. He knew the last thing she wanted to do was parade in front of an adoring crowd - even though she had earned every bit of attention - but he watched with tired pride as his huntress squared her shoulders and did her best to wipe the exhaustion from her face. </p><p>As much as he and Erend tried to speed along the process, it still took far too long for them to make their way up to the palace. Their ride in the thankfully still intact elevator was their only bit of peace and they spent the few moments drinking in the unbelievable feeling of victory. Aloy checked in with Varl, their murmured voices discussing what the next steps could be for the Nora. </p><p>Nil smiled. His huntress, never content to bask in their victory but always ready to jump into whatever the next adventure was. </p><p>“So,” came an expectant voice on his other side, “you and Aloy, huh?” </p><p>Talanah was already grinning when he faced her. She looked to be possibly the best off of all of them; a few scratches here and there but she’d been their ranged cover so she’d managed to avoid most of the close combat. Regardless, she was tired too and Nil suspected the only reason she wasn’t going to collapse into a bed as soon as they reached the mesa was because of her newfound responsibility as the Sunhawk. </p><p>“Yes, me and Aloy,” he parroted back at her, letting a smile of his own out. </p><p>His old friend’s expression softened. “You seem happy, Sahad.” When he blinked at her in surprise, she let out a little laugh. “I haven’t seen you this happy since we were chicks. Those last few years…” Talanah’s voice trailed off and Nil saw the sorrow on her face that he felt in his heart. </p><p>“I haven’t apologized to you yet,” Nil murmured. “There is no excuse for the mistakes I once made, but I know they came between us and for that and all the rest, I am sorry.” </p><p>Talanah blinked back tears as she reached out to touch his shoulder. “Thank you. I hope now that you’re back, I can have one of my big brothers again?” </p><p>There was a hopefulness in her voice that threatened to slay him and Nil smiled at her. She wasn’t the only one who would be happy to have her chosen sibling back. Tugging her into a half hug, Nil let himself lean against her as she did the same. He felt Aloy squeeze his hand but he didn’t look - he knew she was there for him too. </p><p>When the elevator spat them back out at the top of the mesa, they were met by another round of cheering and a mobbing crowd. They eventually made their way past a ring of guards to find a little group of people who all looked as relieved as they were. Avad and Marad were there and Aloy went to them right away, letting go of Nil as she reported what had happened. A few of the other nobles who had helped with preparations were there as well as-</p><p>There he was. Nil had ignored the nervous coiling in his gut that had persisted through the end of the battle until now but it finally left him at the sight of his father. </p><p>Utter relief filled Ligan’s face when he spotted him as well. Before Nil could think, he was striding over to his father and for the second time in years, he hugged him close. The old man wasn’t even that banged up and Nil was grateful that Avad had listened to his last minute request to try and keep him away from the thick of things. </p><p>Ever the hunter, Ligan pulled back to demand details of what happened and Nil obliged. As the reality of their victory settled into the gathered group of Carja and Nora and Oseram, the talk turned inevitably to recovery and rest. Nil caught a moment to himself, leaning against one of the railings as he watched the people surrounding him. </p><p>For so long, being in this city had made him a mess of conflicting loyalties and emotions. It had torn him apart until he was reforged as a kestrel and again at Sunstone Rock. Now, with Helis dead and his future with Aloy guiding him forward, Talanah’s words echoed inside him. <em>You seem happy. </em></p><p>And looking around at the family he had lost and regained, the people he now called friends, and his fierce huntress, Sahad knew that he truly was happy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to gush with me about my favorite murder husband on tumblr @mythicaitt. I've got a bunch more for him and Aloy (and him and Aloy and Avad O.O) but I really wanted to write this piece because Nil deserves to have a family who loves him and as much as I love angsty childhood headcanons for him, this needed to be written. There's no way Ligan isn't related to him somehow and the idea of him being his father was too good to pass up (and also Talanah as his honorary sister because they would have grown up together because their fathers were Hawks together and they're too cute).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>